the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Charles Topham Hatt
Charles Topham Hatt (born 1914), also known as Sir Topham Hatt II, "The Fat Controller", or just "Charlie", is the current controller of the North Western Railway. Biography Charles Topham Hatt was educated at Abbey School, Cronk and from there went to Crewe Works as an engineering pupil under Mr. William Stanier in 1932. He was present during Henry's rebuilding in 1935. In 1937, he was recommended for railway service overseas by Mr. Stanier, but he returned in 1939 to enlist in the Royal Engineers, serving with them throughout the Second World War. He was demobilized in 1945 with the rank of Colonel. He spent a further period overseas, before returning to Sodor in 1952 to become Chief Mechanical Engineer at Crovan's Gate Works and general assistant to his ageing father. Following his father's retirement in 1954, the Board had no hesitation in electing him as Controller. During his period of office, he began improvements to the harbour at Knapford, planned by his father. His cousin, Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, was born in 1924. He married Amanda Croarie in 1940 and they had two children, Stephen Topham, born in 1941, and Bridget, born in 1943. Charles inherited his father's baronetcy in 1956. Personality Sir Charles Topham Hatt is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason, and he deeply cares about the engines and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for situations beyond their control. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Charles first appears at Knapford Docks, talking to Bill, Ben, BoCo, and Diesel. He explains that he has a surprise for the first three. They all watch as a diesel is lowered onto the track next to Diesel. Charles points out that he noticed the quarry engines were getting swamped with work, so he bought a new engine to help them. He then leaves the docks soon after, and the engines do the same. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Charles arrives at the scene of Thomas' accident. Both him and BoCo claim that another engine would be great for the yard. After Thomas' trains are reassigned, and he's taken away to the Works, Charles asks Edward to take him back to his office so he can think about some things. One week later, when Thomas comes back, he is standing next to two new engines. He introduces them as Lady and Arthur. He then leaves Thomas, Toby, and the new arrivals to talk. Most likely headed back to his office. "Hostility" Charles stands outside of Knapford Station, muttering to himself worriedly. Duck overhears him, and he informs the engine about what is going on. He then goes into his office to see if anyone on the mainland knows where Henry is. He comes back out, sadly telling Duck, and now Douglas as well, that Henry never made it to the mainland. Later that day, he gathers Percy, Donald, and Douglas back at Knapford. After receiving no useful information from Percy, he lets him go back to work. After sending the scottish twins out to look for him, he waits at Knapford, until they return. He hopefully asks if Henry was found, and is saddened to hear that he wasn't. He sends the twins home, and returns to his home as well. "Dishonor" Charles is leaving Knapford Station with his family, when Molly, Arthur, Donald, Douglas, and Toby charge in. He asks what is going on, when Molly and Arthur explain it to him. He isn't sure at first, but Stephen speaks up, and is able to convince him to let Arthur live on Sodor. After the engines celebrate, Seth Oltera runs up, and informs Charles that Lady's railway has gone bankrupt. He is shocked and wonders how that could happen. He offers to buy Lady, too, then sends the engines back to their sheds. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Charles conducts Carol Oltera's funeral at Wellsworth Station. "Mysteries Begin" Charles is at Knapford Docks during the evacuation, talking with his assistant Ren. After he leaves, he scolds his son for making fun of Ren. His wife, Amanda Hatt, comes up to him and expresses worry that they won't see Sodor again. Charles promises her as soon as they return, he will take her on a romantic boat ride along the river. Later, just before the Sodor residents depart, Charles explains where they are headed, and wishes his engines safety, before getting into his car, and leading the evacuation caravan out of the Docks, and off the island. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Charles is with his family and the Olteras, near their cars. They begin to discuss what do to next, as they'd been separated from the rest of the Sodor evacuation group. Charles initiates a vote on whether to look for the people or engines first. When it results in a 3-3 tie, he is about to be the tiebreaker, when a gun is put to the back of his head. Three men behind them aim guns at everyone. The man, revealed to be Charles' apparent rival named Peter Travis Boomer, holds them all and monologues about how he will finally get revenge. After a bit, the men take Charles and his family hostage, leaving the Olteras behind. "Up In Arms" Charles will appear in this episode Relationships Amanda Hatt Charles and Amanda are shown to have a deeply loving husband and wife relationship. Charles promised Amanda a romantic boat trip when they return from the Sodor evacuation. Bridget Amanda Hatt Charles and Bridget seem to have good-natured father daughter banter. When they're ready to evacuate, Charles trusts Bridget with looking after some residents and making sure they are ready. When Bridget votes against what Charles wants, he respects her decision and her ability to stand up for what she feels is correct. Stephen Topham Hatt Charles is a bit more harsh with Stephen with what he does and says, as Stephen is aspiring to be his father's assistant, with someone else also looking for that job. Although, Charles does take what his son says into consideration, as his opinion is what swayed the current controller to save Lady and Arthur from scrap. Topham Hatt Although the two were never shown interacting, it can be assumed that they had a normal father son relationship, and that Charles was deeply saddened over his father's passing. Seth Oltera Charles and Seth's relationship seems mainly professional, with Seth being a guard for passenger and goods trains. However, Seth's wife Carol Oltera was good friends with Amanda, causing the two families to frequently interact, and after Katie helped save Henry and two other engines from scrap (one of the two sadly not making it on the journey back), Charles seems to have gained a newfound respect for their family. During the evacuation, he chooses to accompany them with his family instead of taking their own car. List Of Appearances Trivia * Charles is the only member of his family not introduced in "Dishonor". * Charles is the first human character to appear in the series. References Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hatt Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters